


Missed You

by Asmith137



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, be the change you want to see, how do I write dialogue, this is me projecting my desires on my favorite yellow paladin, we need more Hunk love people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmith137/pseuds/Asmith137
Summary: Hunk and Keith spend time together with some new kinks. It's been a while, but it's what they need.----------For blackberry_peachx





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry_peachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/gifts).



> This was made for blackberry_peachx actually. Love their content and wanted to give them some Heith love that has been sorely lacking. If you see this, then hi, hope you like it! I haven't written anything in years, so I'm rusty. But I think this is decent. Maybe I will write more in the future? Who knows.

Nearly an hour of edging and the best, and worst, teasing of Hunk’s life had finally led to this moment. With a near mouth-splitting moan, Hunk’s cock was swallowed down to the very root. Keith’s hair strands tickled his belly, but the strong suck and swallow around his throbbing erection was what made him squirm. Hunk couldn’t move though, he was firmly bound to his own bed. His legs and arms were held down by expertly tied rope, but Keith seemed adamant that Hunk could escape on his own. Despite his flustered protests that _he could not_ , he was sorely tempted to try at this moment.

He could feel Keith’s smirk as he laved his tongue over his wide girth, and he could only moan and whine at the sensations. Not being able to move, to touch Keith back, was near torture.

“ _Keith_ , please!” the former yellow paladin choked out. His breath was punched out of him as Keith slowly pulled off, sucking the entire way up. He couldn’t even breathe when Keith paused at the tip to suck and tongue at his sensitive, dripping slit. After he was satisfied, Keith finally pulled off with a pop to Hunk’s distressed cry.

Hunk sagged onto the bed, gasping desperately and with tears building at the corners of his eyes. Keith bit his lip, admiring his handiwork of hickies spread out from Hunk’s neck to his thick thighs. A nice flush covered his face down to his neck with a thin layer of sweat that made his partner look almost too good to eat. His erection was shiny and wet with Keith’s saliva and was twitching hard in the open air. Keith groaned and palmed his own cock to ease his own need at the view. He could honestly cum just from blowing Hunk at this point, and he intended to. But first…

“What is it, Hunk?” he rasped as he stroked along Hunk’s thighs. He wanted to tease Hunk a little more, but they both probably couldn’t take much more. He pumped his own length with a quick few strokes and the arousing sight dried Hunk’s mouth.

Hunk had to swallow before he could speak. “I need more, Keith, _please_. Let me cum, I need it, please!” he begged breathlessly. As if to illustrate his desperation, Hunk tried to lift his legs from the bed to get the leverage needed to grind against Keith. The former black paladin pushed down along Hunk’s hips to pin him back in place.

In response to Hunk’s pleas, Keith only hummed before settling back down in between Hunk’s legs and mouthing at his balls. Hunk’s legs probably would’ve kicked out if he’d been able to move, so he had to settle for moans and chants of Keith’s name. Keith rolled his sack and kissed along his shaft to the delectable background noise.

While Keith may have looked unaffected, he was very close to his breaking point. He was humping the bed sheets, smearing them with stains of his pre-cum. He wanted to cum; he wanted to make Hunk cum. All the patience he managed to scrounge up was snapping as he deep throated Hunk once more and massaged at the area behind his balls.

The resulting cry made Keith’s whole body flush with desire. It was hard to see Hunk’s whole face from where he was, trying to look over the wide expanse of his stomach, but he managed to see a mouthwatering sight. Hunk’s closed eyes couldn’t stop the stream of tears that were slowly coming down his cheeks; his mouth wide open to vocalize his pleasure. Hunk had never been this worked up, but Keith had spent an hour making marks on his skin, sucking hard at his nipples, and pumping his erection only to stop before he could cum. He had never cried during sex before, but he felt too worked up to stop from the intense sensations he was feeling.

Keith let the tip hit the along the side of his mouth and then let it hit the back of his throat as he took the thick cock down. He swallowed twice, felt Hunk’s cock twitch hard, and pulled back up to press kisses the tip. Hunk deserved to be worshiped. Keith leaned back to watch as his fingers massaged down to reach Hunk’s hole and the jerk of Hunk’s hips only emboldened his actions. He tried to rub circles along the ring of muscle, but the angle was difficult from Hunk being tied down.

With a frustrated growl, Keith reached off to the side of the bed to get his hands on his blade. Hunk’s scandalized call of his name didn’t deter him. He wasn’t supposed to have his blade in the bedroom, but he wanted it near when he slept because it just put him at ease. It had been a point of contention between the two of them, but he couldn’t say he regretted having it now when it so easily broke away the ropes holding Hunk’s legs down.

“Keith, whAT-“ Hunk’s yelp was cut off as Keith bodily lifted his lower half up until he was nearly bent in half. A furious heat spread across his face as a long, deep moan slipped out of him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, embarrassed, but he wouldn’t apologize for finding Keith manhandling him so easy to be the hottest thing ever. His eyes widened open once he felt a cold sensation nudging at his rim. He squeaked about it being cold and Keith gave an apologetic kiss to his thigh before nudging his lubed fingers into his ass. “Oh, Keith,” Hunk gasped, eyes fluttering, “Feels good, don’t stop.”

Keith was far from inclined to stop. He could only watch with rapture as Hunk’s hole so greedily took in his fingers. He may have used too much lube; it was squelching and spreading everywhere with at an obscene volume. It seemed to only turn Hunk on more as he tried to wiggle in place with needy gasps and calls of his name. Keith was up to three fingers in no time and was fucking Hunk’s ass at a fast and eager pace. Still, he was avoiding the prostrate on purpose, and Hunk quickly lost patience.

“Keith, c’mon!”

“Hmm.”

Hunk whined. “You’ve been teasing me for hours.”

Keith spared a glance at the time near Hunk’s head. “It’s been a little over an hour and a half.” The glare Hunk tried to give him made Keith laugh a bit, and he stopped thrusting his fingers. “What?”

“ _Keith_ ,” Hunk griped and tried to roll his hips against the still digits but the way his body was bent made him at Keith’s mercy. Originally the thought was hot but now as Hunk watched him stay still with a cheeky glint in his eye just made Hunk frustrated.

“Buddy, I love you, but you’re killing me right now.”

“You were begging just a few seconds ago, what happened?” Keith teased and oh, he was in one of _those_ moods. The moods where he would tease and joke with Hunk but in bed he would be a sadistic monster that wouldn’t let him _cum_ no matter what he did. Not until Keith was satisfied.

Another wave of heat flushed Hunk’s face and he sputtered indignantly, “I thought I was about to finally cum harder than I ever had in my life and then you _stopped_!”

Keith perked up at that. “Really?”

“Keith!”

The former leader of Voltron laughed through his nose and resumed pumping his fingers in Hunk’s hole, finally nudging his prostrate just like Hunk wanted. “Sorry big guy.” He didn’t really mean it though. In his mind, Keith couldn’t help but think Hunk looked good enough to eat, so much so that he wanted to savor this for a bit longer. Especially when the pouting expression was replaced by a gasping mouth and an accompanying trembling body. The near immediate switch in attitude was almost funny. Hunk’s previous frustration was all but forgotten and he was quickly back to moaning and whining as Keith expertly fucked him fast and hard with his digits.

For about ten seconds.

Before Hunk realized the sensation had stopped, Keith’s fingers had withdrawn entirely. Tears threatened to fall down Hunk’s cheeks again.

“Keith!” Hunk was indignant again and he wrapped his legs behind Keith’s head and attempted to pull his head down to his weeping erection. The tip was dripping a long line of pre-cum and while the sight was mouthwatering, Hunk’s slick winking hole was just a touch more so. Keith had meant to cum while sucking his dick but cumming while eating Hunk’s firm ass was just as appealing.

Hunk choked on a surprise cry when Keith went to lick at his hole rather than his cock. “Oh my god, holy-“ he broke off with a moan as Keith sucked about the rim before diving his tongue into his stretched out hole. “Yes! Keith, you better not stop this time or I swear-“

The babbling Keith was getting for his efforts was enough to distract him from the taste of the flavored lube. He was now focused entirely on making Hunk cum this time and following with him. He ravaged the rim and insides with the precision and determination he was known for. The breathy gasps just added to the meal he was treating himself too. He really should eat Hunk out more, especially when they both very much enjoy the activity. If only they weren’t so busy and had more opportunities for this kind of sex.

Hunk would agree. The feeling of Keith’s mouth on his rim suffused his entire body with heat. It was always going to be a bit embarrassing, but he would never deny himself this sensation. It felt dirty, wet, and good, and it made Hunk feel loved and appreciated in the way only sex could do. Keith always made him feel special and important, as a person and as a partner.

Even as he received a swift spank that made him squawk, Keith pressed kisses to his passage and laved it open again with insistent licks that just made him feel desired. Saliva and lube were messily smeared over his hole and cheeks, his body was covered in dark marks and sweat, and a red flush seemed to be covering his whole face, but Hunk had never felt sexier. Especially under that half-lidded violet gaze that watched him so intently.

An especially strong suck made his cock twitch and throb in a way that warned him of his impending orgasm.

“So close, so close, need it, Keith please, don’t stop, love you, love you s-so mu-AHH!“

Hunk’s eyes rolled up and his breath stopped as Keith’s tongue massaged the inside of his rectum and that sensation finally let the heat boiling in Hunk’s gut to spill over. He came harder than he ever remembered cumming, and it was _definitely_ the best orgasm in his list of orgasms. He almost thought his dick had erupted from the pressure as heavy long spurts hit his own face and stomach. He was only dimly aware of the spurts of cum that Keith painted his back with. He wasn’t much aware of anything else as Keith cleaned him up and untied his body.

If Hunk could purr, he would at this moment. He stretched out almost luxuriously on the soft bed, with a happy blissed out expression on his face. He nearly fell asleep as Keith dabbed at his stomach and face but held onto consciousness so he could roll over for Keith to clean his back too. He probably would have taken a nap if Keith hadn’t given his ass a smack. He jolted from the hit and rubbed his oversensitive dick into the mattress. Any other day he might’ve started to hump the bed, but he was worn out and more sensitive than usual. So instead, he whined and turned over, pouting at his smirking lover.

“Kkkeeeiiittthhhh.”

The man in question only laughed softly and crawled over onto his side. Hunk let him use his bicep as a pillow despite it all, but he steadfastly kept up his pouting expression. It only seemed to make Keith laugh harder. Hunk wanted to laugh too because Keith just had that effect on him but doing so meant Keith won.

“Leave my butt alone, what’s it ever done to you?” Hunk griped but now he was struggling to hold back a goofy grin.

“Tease me,” Keith replied through his chuckles and reached down to squeeze those plump, firm cheeks again.

“Hey!”

Hunk lightly slapped Keith’s hand with an exaggerated scandalized look. His face heated up with a blush, but he joined Keith’s laughter. He made no more attempts to make Keith move and hummed in contentment as Keith massaged the flesh in his hand. Hunk snuggled closer and sighed happily as Keith pressed light loving kisses along his neck.

After a few minutes of quiet snuggling, Keith quietly asked, “Was it good?”

Hunk had nearly fallen asleep again, so he only hummed an inquiring sound.

“The tying up and edging stuff. Was it good?”

“Hmm…yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Good.”

“…Well…”

“What?!”

Hunk snickered and buried his head in Keith’s hair. He wanted to press kisses there but the image of choking on thick, black hair from the mullet wasn’t appealing.

“Hunk, what?” Keith grumbled and lifted his head enough to see Hunk’s teasing expression. Keith dropped his head with a huff. “Oh, you’re joking.”

Hunk laughed openly. “Yeah, only a little. Seriously though, thanks for this.” He looked down at Keith with a fond expression, even though he couldn’t see it. “Even if you teased me a bit longer than I would’ve liked,” he joked.

“You could’ve used the safe word!”

“I’m teasing!” Hunk laughed even harder.

“Oh. Well…I’m glad. You deserved it. You’ve been working hard with Shiro on those diplomatic missions.”

“You’ve been busy with the Blade of Marmora.”

“Yeah…sorry.”

“No, no, I just…you deserved a break too.” Hunk risked death by hair strangulation and pressed a few firm kisses on Keith’s head. “I’ve missed you.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Hunk’s chest.  “Missed you too.”

“Mmm. I love you but can I sleep now? I think I need to sleep for, like, a hundred years.”

“You’re not that tired.”

“No, I am, believe it buddy. You have officially sapped me of all my life force. I’m going to become one with this bed. You can’t stop me.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully and closed his eyes as a soft smile spread across his face. “What if I joined you?”

“Join me in my century long hibernation? Uh, yes please.”

…

“…If you keep touching my butt like that, we’re going to have some problems, mister.”

And like always, Keith laughed.


End file.
